Our Story
by tay.bowley
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this awesome anime. Summary: Told mostly in InuYasha's P.O.V…. oh just read it yourself
1. The Beginning

Our Story

An InuYasha Fan fiction

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this awesome anime.**

Summary: Told mostly in InuYasha's P.O.V…. oh just read it yourself

Chapter 1

We had just defeated Naraku when Kagome and I started thinking about what to do next. Obviously I wanted to be with her no matter what… but did she feel that way about me? It was impossible for me to say. She was always so quiet and red whenever I brought it up. At the end of the night I went to bed and hoped with all my heart that she'd join me. "Kagome, Kagome please come to bed. I promise not to try anything stupid. I just want to hold you like I used to when we were fighting Naraku." I begged and pleaded with no prevail. When I looked at her she had her ear-buds in. I sighed and walked over to her. As I stood behind her I nuzzled her neck trying to get her attention. "Kagome please?" I whimpered in her ear once she had taken her ear-buds out. "Please what InuYasha?" she asked. "Please come sleep with me. I promise not to try anything stupid, Kagome please?" She stood up and looked at me with a playful smile on her face. "I trust you not to do anything stupid InuYasha." I went and laid down on my matt and she laid down right next to me with on hand on my chest, right over my heart, and her other arm slung over my shoulders. "I feel so safe here." She said against my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her tiny little waist and quickly fell asleep to the steady rhythm of her breathing. When I woke up in the morning she was still asleep. I shifted and noticed something different about her… sometime in the night she must have gotten up and changed her clothes. "Good morning Kagome. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to bathe for a bit. If you want you can join me." I whispered in her ear. "Give me two more minutes InuYasha…" she mumbled in her sleep, her grip on me tightening slightly. I smiled and grabbed her ear-buds wanting to know what she was listening to last night. "Hakuna Matta, what a wonderful phrase…" I continued listening until the song was over only to realize that it was playing again. I started laughing like crazy at the beginning of the song. "What's so funny InuYasha?" I looked up and saw Kagome standing over me. "I…uah…. I like this song…" I was at a loss for words when she looked at me with a question in her eyes. I stood up and started singing along to the chorus… hoping to make her smile at least once before tonight. "Didn't you say something about going to bather earlier? Am I still allowed to come?" I nodded in time to the music and led her to the springs. By the time we got there I had listened to the song at least 3 more times and I sang along each time. "Ummm… InuYasha… we aren't going to… bathe together are we…?" "Naaahh… you go first Kagome. I really like this song and I want to listen to it again. I'll keep you entertained while you're bathing and I promise not to look." As soon as I said that she pouted, "Oh… okay." I looked at her, surprised at her reaction. "Would you like to bathe together Kagome?" I asked expecting her to say no and "Sit" me. But instead of that she nodded and said "Please? I promise not to try anything." I smiled and started stripping so I could join her in the spring. As soon as she saw me she blushed. "What's wrong Kagome? Did you change your mind or something? Your face almost matches my fire-rat robe." I put my hand against her forehead... she felt warm, like really warm. I looked at her again and her blush intensified. "No. Nothing's wrong... I'm fine InuYasha. Honestly I am." she said a bit too quickly. "Okay Kagome if you really say that you're alright" I shrugged and walked further into the spring.


	2. Traveling

Our Story

Chapter 2

As I sat in the springs I thought about going back to Kaede and asking her about hanyou matting. I was curious but only because of Kagome. I wanted to ask her to be my mate… but I wasn't 100% sure about it. "Hey Kagome! When we're don't we're going back to the village. I gotta talk to Kaede." I wasn't telling her because I wanted to. I just wanted to let her know that we weren't staying another night in camp. "Yeah that's fine InuYasha. I wanted to go back anyways. I wanna see Shippo." she answered me and if I hadn't been paying attention I wudda thought that she was right behind me. We wrapped up our baths and started getting dressed and ready to leave. It was about a three or four day hike back to the village from where we were and I wasn't too happy about what was going to happen tonight… it was the new moon, the one night a month that I was entirely human. The one night a month where I couldn't protect Kagome as well as I'd like to be able to… but I didn't think she minded until she brought it up. "InuYasha… tonight's the new moon isn't it? Are you sure you want to leave for the village tonight?" I smiled "Kagome, it'll be fine. We can leave as soon as you're ready to go." While I was sayin' that she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my bare torso, I hadn't put my shirt on yet, and rested her head against my chest. I knew she was smiling when she did that… I rested my head on top of hers and wrapped my arms around her. "What ya thinkin' bout Kagome?" "Well if you really wanna know… I was thinking if we should be traveling tonight or not… you won't be able to do much while you're human will you?" I stiffened when she said that. "What makes ya say that? I can protect you no matter what Kagome. Ya should know that by now." I heard her exhale as she smiled. "Ya know its gunna be okay Kagome. I ain't gunna let anythin' hurt ya." Somehow not even those words could soothe her worries. "I'm still not sure about this InuYasha… I mean why leave tonight? Why not wait until tomorrow morning? That way if we run across any youraki they won't see you this way…" her voice trailed off as she started thinking about ways to make me not wanna travel tonight.


	3. How she interferes

Our Story

Chapter 3

Kagome's P.O.V

We started traveling last night, much to my displeasure. InuYasha insisted that even as a human I wouldn't get hurt and I had believed him. That's when we ran into Kikyo. It only took one look from her and InuYasha had already forgotten about me and his promise to me. "InuYasha, what have I told you about traveling when you're at your weakest?!" Kikyo was scolding him… I assume that I should've been happy about that but when she held her hand out to him he took it right away, not even bothering to look behind him and check on me. "Come InuYasha, let's get you somewhere safe. It isn't safe for you outside at this time." She led him away and I didn't hear him protesting or insisting that I go with them… typical. "InuYasha… SIT!" I yelled and then instantly regretted it. I had forgotten he was human when I yelled at him. When he stood up he turned towards me "What the hell was that for Kagome?! What'd ya forget I'm freakin' human or somethin'?!" I tried to smile, glad that Kikyo had been forgotten. "No InuYasha, I didn't entirely forget that you were human but it was the only way I could get you away from Kikyo. You…you had forgotten about me and you…you were going to le…leave me here alone…" by the end of my answer I was in tears. I didn't know InuYasha had noticed until I felt his arms around me and he was whispering something to me that I couldn't hear over the sound of my tears. I stopped crying long enough to hear him cursing out Kikyo for almost making him leave me, for getting far enough into his head to make him forget about the girl he loves.


	4. An Understanding

Our Story

Chapter 4

InuYasha's P.O.V

"Kikyo completely ruined last night Kagome I'm sorry." No matter how many times I apologized she just shrugged and never answered. "Honestly Kagome, I'm sorry…" I walked up behind her and put my head against the back of her neck. "InuYasha… it's okay. It's not like you could've stopped Kikyo from showing up… I just want to know how she knew we were…" Kagome went back to whatever it was that she was doing… and from my head's resting spot on her shoulder I could see that she was drawing in a book. "What ya drawin' Kagome?" I asked. She turned and looked at me, with an expression in her eyes of 'Really InuYasha?' "I'm drawing flowers InuYasha… it's what I draw when I'm upset…" she stood up and walked towards the direction of the village, "Are we still going?" she asked with some impatience in her voice. I nodded and followed her, sensing that she didn't really want me talking much this time. As night started coming we stopped and started making camp. "Hey Kagome… you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet before… I ain't worried or anythin' though… I'm just… curious." I stuttered over my words which made it sound like I was worried… which I wasn't cause I'm never worried about anything… except my ass of a brother Sesshomaru showin' up. It's not like I don't like him or anything… it's just simply that he's an ass… Kagome pulled me outta my thoughts with, "InuYasha, what's wrong? I know you're thinking about something over there… is it Kikyo again?" Damnit I hate it when she's like this… "No Kagome, I ain't thinkin' of Kikyo. I was thinkin' about Sesshomaru…" I told her the truth… well most of the truth anyways… "I was thinkin' of what we'd do if he were to show up. I know I'd probably like challenge him or something but… I don't know… I don't want you to get caught in the crossfires if I do end up fighting him. It's the same with Koga. I wouldn't want you there in the crossfires when I'm done kickin' his sorry ass." I smiled at the end. 'One of these days Kagome… One of these days you'll understand my feelings for you.' I was making silent vows in my head… and apparently it crossed through my eyes. "InuYasha what are you thinking about this time? You'd better not be thinking about how to torture Koga again!" she yelled at me. "No… no I'm not thinking that at all! What made ya think that?" 'God I'm so dead…' I stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome ya know I love ya right?" I started trying to get my sorry ass outta hot water with her, cause I knew that if I didn't I'd get sat into next week. "I'm going to bed InuYasha. We've done a lot of traveling today and I'm tired… I'm glad that tomorrow is our final day of this cause I'm not sure I can go through another day of travel." she dismissed me with a wave of her hand and laid down.

**AN: i'm sorry these chapters are so short... i've done chapters 1-3 on an ipod and i'm starving for ideas... anyways thanks for reading and Opalbrat thanks for stickin' with me through this:) and** death's little sis1**... thanks for bein a creeper. . **


	5. Returning

Our Story

Chapter 5

Kagome's P.O.V

InuYasha and I had just gotten to the village, he had headed off towards Kaede's hut and I went off to find Shippo and Sango. I found them under a tree and sat down next to Sango. "Kagome! You're back! Now I have someone other than Miroku to play with!" Shippo jumped on me and threw his arms around my neck. "Hehe I'm glad to see you too Shippo. How long has it been… like two months…?" I looked up at Sango for an answer. "No… It's been about four months…" I know my face turned white when she said that… "You mean… I've been alone with InuYasha for four months? We'll that'll explain why he's been so different around me recently…" my voice trailed off at the end of my sentence and both Sango and Shippo looked confused when I didn't continue it. "What do you mean he's been acting different around you Kagome?" Shippo asked, obviously for both him and Sango because she was sitting behind him shaking her head along with his question. "Well it's kinda difficult to explain… but InuYasha has been like super-duper cuddly since you guys left us… to the point where three nights ago he actually asked if I would sleep with his arms wrapped around me like we used to back when we were hunting Naraku. It was kinda cute but at the same time I was kinda scared… really the only time he did that was when he wasn't sure if I was going to be okay in the morning… he only did that when he thought that we were going to be attacked by anything during the night. But nothing happened… he just held me all night. It was really nice." I left out the part where the next morning we took a bath together… I thought that it wasn't high on my list of things to tell Sango and Shippo. It's just between me and InuYasha… our "Dirty Little Secret" as the song would put it. "Kagome… is there anything else you wanted to talk about...? Cause I can hear InuYasha from here… I think he's looking for you." Shippo said nervously. Sure enough if I listened hard enough I could hear InuYasha calling my name. "Kagome! Kagome where are you? Kagome!" I laughed silently and waited for him to come find me. "Kagome… you really shouldn't run off like that! I was really worried that something had happened to you!" InuYasha ran into the clearing. "InuYasha! It's been so long! I missed you!" Shippo jumped on InuYasha the same way he had jumped on me about ten minutes earlier. "Gah! Get off of me ya little runt! I don't want to be attacked by ya!" InuYasha managed to pry Shippo off of him and walked over to me. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about me InuYasha? I told you when we got here that I would be with Shippo and Sango." I looked up at him and smiled. His face was something that I loved looking at and even though it had only been about an hour since he'd seen me last I knew that the entire time we were apart he had missed me.

InuYasha's P.O.V

I followed Kagome's scent through the village and the entire time I was shoutin' her name. "Kagome! Kagome where are you? Kagome!" it scared me when I didn't hear her answer me… she normally answers within the first time I call her name… 'Has it ever occurred that she can't hear you?' I was yellin' at myself for bein' such an idiot. "Kagome… you really shouldn't run off like that! I was really worried that something had happened to you!" I said as I ran into the clearing. "InuYasha! It's been so long! I missed you!" Shippo jumped on me as soon as I walked inta his jumpin' range. "Gah! Get off of me ya runt! I don't want to be attacked by ya!" I somehow managed to pry Shippo off o' me. After I had gotten the lil runt off me I went and wrapped my arms around Kagome. As soon as I had her in my arms I nuzzled her neck. "Mmmmmm… Ya always smell so damn good. Kagome, why don't the two of us go talk somewhere without the runt…? I wanna talk to ya." I only asked because I didn't want Shippo to hear what I was gunna ask her. She sighed and pushed me away, "Can't it wait until later InuYasha? We just got here and I want to spend some time with Sango and Shippo… besides you already have me for the entire night don't you" she whispered that last line in my ear and I shuddered. I heard Shippo cough and looked up, blushing from the line Kagome had whispered in my ear knowing that the runt had heard even though we didn't want him to hear. "Oops… I forgot he could hear us…" Kagome blushed about the same shade of red that my robe of the fire rat is. I smiled and just tightened my grip around her waist.

**A/N: Sorry for the gigantic space between updates… school and "real life" keep getting in my way of my writin… :/**


End file.
